


Grian, The Most Wanted

by TsunamiStarz



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: #GrianNeedsToBeProtected, Angst, Division between the Hermits, Doc is a scary boi, Floof, Grian needs protecting, M/M, Minor destruction of Grian's blender/tower, Other stuff goes down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: It all happened too fast.They weren’t supposed to know.And because of my foolishness? Multiple lives were on the line.All because of my stupid mistake.And my damned lack of a sleep schedule.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 35
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/gifts).



> For the lovely BastardBin, and their amazing creation, The Weight of Lies.
> 
> This was inspired by (but not really that canon to) that fic.

~~(Grian's POV)~~

It all happened too fast.

They were never supposed to know.

And because of my foolishness?

Multiple lives were on the line.

Including my own..

Xisuma..

BDubs...

Iskall...

...Mumbo...

False...

Too many to continue counting...  
All because of my stupid mistake..

And my damned lack of a sleep schedule..

——A few hours ago——

"You really think it'll work?"

"Well, I hope so. But, I've never tried to make a spell like this before. I didn't even know a spell like this existed until you came here in the first place. If it doesn't work, you'll just have to tell him,"

I groaned, my wings drooping, the flight feathers grazing the floor. My glamour started fading, a faint hissing breaking the silence as the bright white feathers were overcome by black, a stark reminder of the crime I'd committed. My horns came into view as Xisuma sighed as well.

I nearly collapsed on the floor when the glamour completely wore off.

"Grian, how much sleep have you been getting lately?"

"Little, if any," I confessed. Xisuma sighed again, shaking his head. He looked over me with a concerned look. "If you need to rest up, stay here and sleep. You can't keep pulling all-nighters or else you'll eventually fall asleep in a place you don't want to be. You're not invincible, Grian. You need sleep as much as any of us,"

"I-I know... but I can't sleep with the guilt of what I've done," I said, gesturing to the wings that adorned my back. They were majestic, but the shiver that reverberated through them was a sour reminder that they weren't mine, and never would be.

"I understand. You feel bad. But you can't wallow in your guilt forever, because it'll only eat more and more out of you. Mumbo is understanding and compassionate. If anyone will forgive you for wanting a chance at freedom, it's him,"

My face heated up lightly at the mention of the mustached redstoner. "I know..." I sighed. "But I don't know if I'll be able to face him again, even with the glamour on, after what I did to him,"

Xisuma looked at the floor. "It can't be as bad as you're letting on,"

"He kissed me, X. He kissed me... a-and... I kissed him back," I bit my lip. "And then I ran away. I was about to confess what I'd done to him, but then he stopped me in the most amazing yet venomous way possible,"

Xisuma scratched the back of his neck. "Okay... well... that just goes to show how much he cares about you. The sooner you tell him, the better, but... don't push yourself to come clean before you know you're ready again.."

I nodded hesitantly, sighing. "O-okay..."

I closed my eyes, spreading my wings to take off. The shiiii'ng of the glamour reappearing filled my ears, but not before I heard shuffling from above. Startled, I opened my eyes, the glamour only half-way on, to see someone staring down at me with only shock and growing evidence of anger on their face.

"Sh*t.." Xisuma cursed under his breath.

It was Doc.

I froze, fear taking hold of my entire body. Me and Doc stared at each other for a good 30 seconds before he launched down into the base, unsheathing his sword and charging at me.

He knows. He knows. And he's going to kill me here and now.

And I can't even move out of the way.

A blur sped in front of my, and my trance was broken as the rattling sound of clashing swords filled my ears. I regained control of my body, and fell back, seeing Xisuma holding his own against Doc.

"It is an unholy thing you are protecting!" Doc snarled. 

"He is still one of us, no matter his history!" Xisuma shot back.

"He stole an angel's wings and crawled from the hellhole we call the Nether! He deserves whatever punishment is on his head and more!" Doc shoved X to the ground, glowering at me.

"And I might be venturing onto thin ice, but I'd say those feathered blessings were stolen from the one person I know truly deserves them, yet doesn't have them," He growled. "You say you care for Mumbo, yet you hold his heart in those disgusting demon hands of yours, and you crush it with no remorse. You rendered him flightless because of your own selfish desires to escape the world you truly belong in," Doc sent a swift kick to my abdomen, knocking the wind out of my lungs painfully, and I yelped in pain.

"I-I'm s-so-rry..." I choked out.

"I don't care for your worthless apologies. The only thing you could give me that could even come close to repayment would be your life," Doc pointed his blade at my throat. 

I stared down the shining metal, straining as he stepped on my chest to keep me in place.

As the blade neared, I tilted my head, trying to sink into the floor as much as possible, but it was useless to try.

This was the end of me.

But the weight was suddenly lifted off me as I heard a heavy thud and a clanking of metal.

My eyes shot over to see Xisuma tackling Doc to the ground.

"Grian, run!" He shouted.

I scrambled up to my feet, sloppily launching into the air without a second glance at the leader of the Hermits.

He's the leader after all... he can survive this, right..?

Doc wouldn't be so heartless as to kill his own leader...

...right..?

I sped out of the dark prismarine base, the ocean breeze catching my wings and boosting me to gain more speed.

I have to get back to my base. There are places I can hide out and wait for Doc to pass.

I heard shouting behind me, and I made the mistake of looking back.

My heart dropped..

Doc had enabled his metal elytra, but that wasn't the unsettling part.

His sword... it was dripping with dark red blood.

Too many emotions flooded my body. Part of me wanted to halt and destroy Doc for what he'd done. But the rest of me only pushed me forward, my flaps gaining more powerful by the second.

Just before I turned back around to face forward, I saw Doc grab his communicator.

Oh god, I forgot that there are still other Hermits who might want me dead.

And the only one I could trust with my secret was most likely dead already.

I tore through the air, determined to reach my base and find a quick hiding spot before Doc caught me. But, if he called for backup, it'd be obvious what I truly am. My emotions had stopped the glamour half-way through the process. The row of long flight feathers on both wings were still pitch black, and in my reflection on the water below, I believe my left horn was still in view.

But I still pushed forward. I wasn't going to let Doc ruin this for me. I wasn't going to let him kill me.

Because killing me wouldn't achieve anything. Mumbo's wings would still be attached to my body.

I shivered at the thought. I saw Mumbo's base in the distance and bit my lip.

In order to get to my own base, I have to pass by the base of the very person I'm trying to avoid right now.

But he's the next person that I trust the most.

I wanted to run into the spherical base. I wanted to find Mumbo, and leap into his arms and never let go.

But that wouldn't happen.

My wings, despite my will to see Mumbo, had an obvious destination, and that was my tower that had come into view from behind Mumbo's giant egg.

Hoping and praying that Mumbo wouldn't see me in this state, I passed the massive base, a direct path to my tower dead ahead.

But my hope of actually being able to escape this situation died when I heard another set of elytra and wings behind me. I glanced back, and my heart dropped once more; it was Iskall and False.

And both of them held weapons, wearing equally furious looks on their faces.

I tried to fly faster, but I heard rockets being set off, and I knew False was a more experienced flier than me.

I fearfully watched arrows whiz past me and dive into the ocean, hoping I could avoid all of them. But, of course, that hope died when I felt something pierce my right wing. I looked over and saw the arrow sitting comfortably in the center of my wing, sticking out both sides.

It made me sick seeing the blood dribbling down between my feathers and dropping down into the ocean.

The pain didn't help either.

But I continued to flap the injured wing, despite two people I considered close friends hunting me down with the same bloodlust as the one that'd hated me since I arrived here.

More arrows flew by, and it was harder to avoid them, but I managed to. My base was getting closer, and my hope was starting to grow again.

I held it down, though, because if my hope grew too big, then it'd make the defeat just that more painful.

I just need to get to the infinity labyrinth. I could lose them there, and then take the nether portal to a different area of the Hermitlands.

My right wing was starting to go numb as more and more blood started dripping down, wetting the feathers as well as causing every flap to send pain jolting through my body.

The numbness was brutally broken as another piercing pain made itself evident in my right shoulder, just underneath where the wing muscles met the rest of my body.

At that point, I was losing altitude swiftly, my base getting close but not close enough for me to reach the outer ring of the platform.

My left wing was flapping furiously in a desperate attempt to keep me up in the air, but it was no use. I began falling at meteorite speed, closing my eyes and awaiting either the impact of the water, or the impact of more weapons.

I heard flaps get closer, but I also suddenly felt a pair of hands grab me and start to slow my fall.

Maybe they were really just saving me?

Or, maybe someone else came to my rescue?

I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder, hope starting to flourish again.

Iskall was the one holding me.

Oh Iskall, I knew you wouldn't truly want to kill me-

My sigh of relief was cut short as I felt the prongs of a trident against my back, and heard the wavering yet furious voice of Iskall mumble into my ear..

"Traitor.."

..before the trident was stabbed straight through my lower back. I looked down to see the points of the three prongs sticking out through my stomach, and it made me even more sick.

But it also made the pain numbingly worse.

Is this was death feels like?

A numb and yet unimaginable pain coursing through every inch of your body?

Ultimate betrayal by those you considered friends?

Surely death must feel better than this.

Because... at least it ends the suffering..

I felt Iskall pull the trident from my body, my sweater becoming a darker red along my stomach region.

I began to plummet again, except this time, I knew my fate.

I would most likely die before hitting the water but it didn't matter to me. At least I wouldn't have to suffer through drowning, too.

But the sound of another pair of wings and more rockets made me curious enough to crack open my eyes.

The sun was glaring down, so I only saw three blurs charging in from the direction of my tower.

One of them.. began diving down towards me..

While the other two... began grappling with the three of the other flying Hermits....

I felt a pair of strong hands and muscular arms grip me firmly yet gently, before the world around me was encased in darkness.

~~~~~

A shudder echoed through my body, gaining intensity when it ran through my wings.

My eyes struggled to open, but from the burning pain in my right wing, right shoulder, and lower stomach, I knew I was still alive.

I groaned inwardly, but forced my eyes open. The world around me... was pure white...

Is this heaven?

No, I wouldn't be feeling the guilt and betrayal of my "friends" as strongly if I was in heaven, surely.

I struggled to lift my head, but realized I couldn't, so I just hopelessly squirmed in place for a couple moments before giving up.

"Grian..? Are you awake..?"

"Unfortunately..." I mumbled, not really registering who was talking to me. "Honestly, you should've just let me die. I deserve it,"

A figure came into my line of sight, but... from a weird angle?

I didn't pay it much attention when I realized that it was Mumbo who I was looking at, and my body jolted as I tried to leap up and hide, or do something to get away, but I didn't move an inch.

"Don't try to move too much, the healing potions are still working through your system,"

I closed my eyes, trying to calm my racing heart.

"W-why...?" I choked out.

I heard Mumbo hum lightly in a questioning tone.

"W-why d-did you s-save m-me..?" I wavered, feeling fresh tears start to well up. "A-after knowing wh-what I am... Wh-what I've d-done...?"

"You may be a demon, Grian, but that doesn't lessen how much I love you..." I heard Mumbo say softly.

"I t-took your w-wings..." I said bitterly. "I d-don't deserve y-your love.. o-or even y-your fr-friendship..."

I felt a prodding at my right wing, and glanced over to see Mumbo carefully removing pieces of arrow from my wing. As the sight was still sickening, I looked away quickly.

"I'll be honest.." He mumbled. "Finding out that the man I love is a demon... it was jarring, to say the least.."

I waited for him to continue but he only went quiet. "A-and the wings...?" I ushered.

Mumbo sighed quietly. "I was actually here in your base when Xisuma came to me-,"

"Wait, X is alive?!"

Mumbo, a slightly shocked look on his face from my outburst, nodded. 

Knowing Xisuma was actually alive... it already lifted some heavy guilt from my shoulders.

I coughed weakly, feeling something gurgle up in the back of my throat, but I pushed it down and silently ushered Mumbo to continue.

"When Xisuma came to me with a potion and a bloody stab wound, it was already not a good situation. He had to rush through an explanation that I only registered half of before he was pouring the potion down my throat and pushing me outside..." He paused to take in a deep breath. "Apparently, Xisuma knows more about my homeland than I do, because that potion... it gave me back my wings, Grian.. My real wings.. apparently the ones you took were decoys set by the Archangels for instances just like these to protect angels' wings from getting stolen permanently..." 

My eyes widened to the size of saucers and I tried to look at Mumbo. It was then that I discovered my head was resting in his lap. I blushed brightly at this, but ignored it when Mumbo shifted to reveal the large, soft, feathery limbs that encircled his arms as he preened the feathers of my injured wing.

I felt the warmth in my face stay at a constant as I watched him rub a little disinfectant on the arrow wound before returning to the feathers that had been soaked with blood.

"It was astounding, really.. but I didn't have much time to register them because Xisuma pushed me out of the base telling me that we needed to save you... It wasn't until I saw Iskall stab you with the trident that I realized how real the situation was, and that... you were a demon,"

I bit my lip at this, almost hearing the heartbreak and betrayal in his own voice.

"I didn't think I'd make it to you in time.." Mumbo started choking on light sobs. "I-I thought I'd lost y-you... to one of m-my close friends, no less..."

I felt him rest a hand on my cheek softly. "When I did get to you, y-you'd already passed out... Xisuma had called on BDubs as well, and they took on Iskall, False, and Doc so that I c-could escape with you... I managed to get us to the infinity labyrinth before Xisuma warned me that Doc had broken through their little setback and was rushing the building..."

I felt something wet land on my forehead, and realized it was one of Mumbo's tears. I struggled to reach one hand up, gently wiping the tear away. He lightly leaned into my touch as I did so.

"I w-was so scared... I thought I'd l-lost you forever, Grian... I thought I'd never be able to express just how much I love you..."

I brought my hand down from his face to his hand that rested on my cheek. I entwined our fingers gently, sending him a faint smile.

"Hey... I'm still here Mumby... I'm still here... I'm not gonna die just yet.."

Mumbo chuckled weakly, leaning down and leaving a small peck on my forehead.

"I know you won't... you're strong... you're Grian..." He trailed off, running his thumb along my cheek.

"My Grian.." he whispered.

"Your Grian," I whispered in confirmation, reaching up with my free hand to grab his tie and pull him down gently to press a gentle of passionate kiss to his lips.

It may have been short, but both of us could feel the emotion being poured into the simple gesture.

After pulling apart, lingering his lips over mine for a couple moments, Mumbo slowly shifted to be laying down beside me.

He carefully wrapped me up in his massive wings, and being wary of my injuries, I snuggled into his chest, accepting the warmth he had to offer.

In the comfort of each other's presence, the bright infinity labyrinth around us became dark as we drifted off to sleep, together.

The way it was always meant to be.


	2. A Dawning Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian and Mumbo managed to last through the night without getting found, but when they finally venture from the infinity labyrinth, a darkened Hermitlands waits for them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part was so well-received, so I thank you all so so much. 
> 
> I actually got a few requests for a second part, so I tried it out!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy <3

~~(Grian’s POV)~~

To be able to wake up in the embrace of my loving spoon, while also not having to worry about my glamour, was probably the highlight of my entire life.

I stretched as far as I could in the confines of Mumbo’s arms and wings, ignoring how brutally sore my body was from the combined force of stab wounds and sleeping on a concrete surface.

Despite my moving, Mumbo was still fast asleep, and I took the open opportunity to stare at his face lovingly, without having to be aware of how creepy I was being.

It wasn’t until I noticed Mumbo’s chest shaking lightly that I realized he was laughing, and my eyes darted to his eyes, and realized they were open.

I felt my face heat up immensely.

“Am I really so pretty that you’d stare directly at my face without noticing I’d woken up?” He asked, a playful glint in his gaze.

I lightly smacked his chest, the heat growing quickly.

“Agh abuse!” Mumbo pretended to shield himself with his arms, retracting them from our hug in order to do so.

Despite his wings still around me, I whined at the loss of the warmth he gave, pushed through his little shield and tucked myself closer into his chest, slotting my head into the crook of his neck.

I felt one of his hands start rubbing circles on my upper back, occasionally rubbing the little area between where my wings met the rest of my body. His other hand trailed up to comb through my hair, also occasionally rubbing around the base of my horns.

It was pure bliss, if I’m perfectly honest. The comfortable silence, mixed with listening to his heartbeat as well as his tricky hand movements.

I never wanted the moment to end.

But in this world of discrimination and disharmony, you don’t always get what you want.

There was a thundering _crack!_ that shook through the tower. The floor beneath us trembled, and I gripped Mumbo tighter.

”What the hell was that?” Mumbo whispered, also tightening his grip around me.

I whimpered, the combined force of his grip and the shaking applying too much pressure to my wounds. 

He gasped, immediately loosening his grip, but it was already a bit too late; the stab on my stomach seemed to be bleeding through the bandages.

Sitting up, Mumbo pulled some more wraps from his bag that’d been left on the floor. I gingerly lifted my jumper up so he’d have better access to my dreadful wound.

He carefully unwrapped the bandages, and I felt blood trickling happily down my back and stomach. I forced my gaze to be pinned on the ceiling, tears escaping from my eyes as I tried to ignore the slow-burning pain.

“Sorry love, this, well... there’s no point in saying it _might_ hurt... it’s _going_ to hurt..”

I felt him apply pressure to the wound on my back and I bit my lips fiercely, holding back a shriek of pure pain.

It was over soon, though.

Mumbo secured the new bandages around me, and helped me stand up just as another loud boom shook the room around us.

I stumbled, and Mumbo quickly secured his arm around me to keep me stable as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

“I’ll fix this later, but we really need to get out of here, so..” He grabbed a diamond sword from his bag, it’s blade looking freshly sharpened, and the surface shining. Little wisps of a mist-like substance, like tongues of fire, licked at the surface of the blade; the telltale sign of enchantments in its hold.

He raised the arm that he held the sword in, and stabbed it into the floor. The fragile room shook, and, already weak from the shaking of the booms, the frames holding the white maps started falling from the walls.

This revealed the doorway to exit the labyrinth, and with Mumbo’s helpful strength, we both got out of there quickly.

Mumbo’s grip on me tightened as we entered the bubblevator, popping up in one of the pillars of the tower.

Thanks to the massive glass wall of the pillar, we both were shocked to see a massive storm raging outside, lightning strikes ripping through the sky almost every second.

We made our way to the open center of my tower.

My eyes widened as we were met with Stress, BDubs, Keralis, Cleo, Ren, Joe, TFC, Wels and Scar.

“Oh! Grian! My god, I’m so happy to see you alive!” Stress was the first one to notice us. The rest, interest piqued at her outburst, rushed over to us as well as she.

“Wh-What’s happening? Why is everyone crowded around here?” I asked, a little dumbfounded, as well as nervous, knowing my horn and feathers were still visible.

I’d previously tried finishing and taking off the glamour, but it was stuck at half way.

“Xisuma told us what happened, and we all came to help support and protect you,” Ren said.

I tilted my head. “‘Protect me’? From..?”

Wels sighed. “It’s best you two see for yourself,” He beckoned me and Mumbo forward, flapping his wings to come to a hover a few feet above the ground.

Mumbo adjusted his grip on me, and despite my want to try and fly by myself, spread his new massive wings and lifted us up.

Wels led us up to the entrance of the tower that faced the Statue of Hermity.

There, on the landing, Xisuma came into view.

But when we landed beside him, my heart dropped.

Xisuma has formed a massive world barrier around my base, but it didn’t go all the way around the outer ring of the base; just inside it, actually.

I saw why, though.

Right there, standing in a tight, furious group on the ring, was Doc, and a bunch of other Hermits.

Iskall and False were at the front by his side, but behind them..

All people I once thought were my friends..

Zedaph.

Impulse.

Tango.

Cub.

Jevin.

I shrunk under the power of their furious stares. They were all getting soaked in the rain; it seemed that Xisuma’s barrier had blocked them from the conduit’s effect; but they didn’t care.

Doc raised his trident. A massive bolt of lightning struck it, sending little volts all around the handle as it channeled through the metal.

Doc then suddenly shifted the trident to point at the barrier, and the lightning bolt shifted from striking straight down, bending with the help of the trident and striking the barrier.

There was another thundering and earshattering crack as it made contact.

Xisuma flinched only slightly, waving his hand and repairing what little damage the strike had done to the shield.

“Your attempts won’t work, Doc,” Xisuma’s voice boomed with a force that could put the storm’s voice to shame. “You stand no chance against the admin’s power,”

“I wouldn’t hold your hope high, Void,” Doc’s voice also boomed, but not as powerfully as X’s. “I’ve beaten you before. You are weakened. The barrier won’t hold up forever,”

“And when it breaks down, we’ll rush the tower, and we’ll rid this world of its impurities,”

All of them pointed their stares to me after Doc finished speaking. Their gazes pierced my soul, leaving me feeling defenseless in all aspects.

Fear shook through me to my core. I buried my face into Mumbo’s chest, and I felt a presence on my other side, and could only assume it was Wels.

“You underestimate what I can do beyond a simple barrier, Doc,” Xisuma hissed. I shifted my head to be able to peak at what was happening.

Xisuma pulled a small gem out of a pocket in his armor, and held it in his left hand. It was a ruby, and when he clenched his fist around said ruby, his hand started to emit a red glow. The barrier seemed to glow some more as well.

X reached his right hand out, and suddenly the barrier moved to cover a wider space, shoving all of the Hermits that stood there off of the platform and into the ocean.

All except Doc.

My gaze widened with terror.

  
A genuinely confused look crossed Xisuma’s face, and my heart dropped as I realized that this was not, in fact, purposeful.

_Doc was inside the barrier._

A sickening and malicious grin crossed his face.

“You’ve done goofed now, _Admin_ ,” Doc spat mockingly. Raising his trident, he started charging down the path that connected the ring to the base itself. I heard a high-pitched _shing_ as Wels pulled out his iron longsword. Doc then halted abruptly, turning around, swinging his trident a couple times before channeling lightning into the barrier from the inside. There was a sickening roar, and massive cracks started forming in the barrier.

"What the hell?!" Xisuma yelled.

The barrier then crumbled, allowing the rest of Doc's team to start charging the building as Doc joined them at the head.

Mumbo, a panicked look on his face, quickly grabbed me and bolted down to the others.

Again, they rushed over, but with worried faces.

”If Doc gets through us, you guys are Grian’s last defense,” Mumbo said shakily.

Any sort of reply to Mumbo was cut short by a deafening _crack!_ I looked up and saw a lightning bolt striking the side of the glass wall, shattering it on impact.

The gaping hole allowed raging winds and pelting rain to fly freely into the tower.

We all went silent, but then Mumbo drew his enchanted diamond sword, looking between each of the others swiftly with a pained look.

"Please... please protect him," And then he spread his wings, zooming up to the entrance.

The last I saw of him were his legs as he flew out of the base, screaming and yelling accompanied with clashing of weapons, as Stress and Scar started gathering supplies, ushering me into the bubblevator, jumping in behind me.

~~(Mumbo's POV)~~

I bolted up to the entrance as fast as I could, knowing not what waited for me. I held my sword ready, and that was a smart idea as I was instantly met with chaos.

Xisuma and Wels had used their own bodies as shields to keep them from getting in. I roared, zooming through their barricade and crashing into Jevin.

Something resembling animalistic instincts kicked in, clouding my judgement as I plunged my blade into Jevin's chest, soaking the surface with blood. False tackled me off of him, but it was too late; he was already dead.

I ripped the sword from Jevin and elbowed False in the stomach, kicking her off me. I saw Wels grappling with Cub, and Xisuma head-to-head with Doc, but my stomach rose to my throat as I realized three of Doc's team were missing; Tango, Zedaph, and Impulse.

I tried to break through to the base, but Iskall appeared behind me, shoving me against the concrete wall.

"You don't need to fight us, Mumbo," His voice was lightly strained, and his pleading eyes were filled with hurt. "Please... I don't want to fight my best friend... join us... please.."

I could tell his emotions were genuine. Even False, who was standing beside him, had sadness and hurt in her eyes.

I reached up to lightly grip his wrist with my left hand as the sounds of fighting reached my ears again, and the fear of Team ZIT not being here gripped my heart again.

Another tear trailed down my cheek as I choked out.

“Y-You attacked a-and be-trayed... Gr-Grian.... I’m s-Sorry...”

I then shoved the sword through his stomach.

“Iskall!” False’s shrieked, before her gaze turned furious again. I quickly grabbed Iskall’s trident from his hand before his body crumpled to the ground.

I barely managed to block False’s attack.

I was a strong fighter, but False was even stronger.

That animalistic instinct came back, and I suddenly gained an unknown strength.

“While you’re here wasting my time, Grian is in danger!” I hissed. I then interrupted her before she could retaliate.

“It disgusts me that people who Grian trusted have turned on him because of something he couldn’t control. It’s even more disgusting that you all couldn’t accept him, while I’m the one who’s wings he stole and yet I accepted him just fine!” I roared, shoving False into the water before spreading my wings and bolting inside the tower.

I saw blood on the floor, and my mind started flooding with terrible scenarios of Team ZIT finding and killing Grian in awful ways.

This fear only fueled my determination to find him.

Surely the others are strong enough to hold them back, right?

The blood trail led to the nether portal, and with a deep breath, I ran in.

—————————

~~(Xisuma’s POV)~~

Wels has dealt with Cub, but not without a generous amount of wounds on him. He’d fought with False too, but she’d managed to escape him, flying off into the shopping district.

Now, we were both standing off with Doc.

I knew Mumbo had run into the tower, but he’d gone after Tango, Zedaph, and Impulse.

I had watched them sneak into the tower earlier, but I was too preoccupied with Doc to do anything about it.

There was blood covering all three of us as we struggled to catch our breath.

I reached into my pocket and grasped my ruby. I slyly affected me and Wels with regeneration.

I also slowed down the time it’d take for the fallen Hermits on Doc’s side to respawn.

I’d deal with them later.

"You're a traitor, Doc," Wels snarled, his grip on his weapons tightening; he still had his longsword, but he'd taken Cub's sword as well.

"Says the admin freely killing his people," Doc hissed. "You keep a _demon_ in our midst! You endanger us all!"

"Grian had, and never will, have negative intent for any of us! He left the nether to get away from the other demons! He wanted a normal life!"

"You've only been swayed by him. Don't worry, though, little Xisuma. Once I kill you and take the admin position myself, I'll make sure you're free from his grip," Doc started creeping closer. "And while I'm at it? I'll kill Grian, and make sure to never let a demon in the Hermitlands ever again.."

" _You?_ As the _admin?_ Please," I growled. " _Over my dead body,_ "

Doc barked a laugh. "That can be arranged," He then raised his trident, lunging at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, seeing how long this already got, I think I might change this into an actual story instead of a two-shot!
> 
> If you guys want me to just end it in the next chapter, or if you want me to carry this into a book, let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Broken and Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo follows the blood trail into the Nether hub.
> 
> The Grian Protection Squad make a plan to avoid Team ZIT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grian Protection Squad (GPS) I’m totally starting it! Along with #GrianNeedsToBeProtected because our innocent golden boi has angst all over the place!
> 
> Okay randomness aside, enjoy the chapter!

~~(Nobody’s POV)~~

Joe, Cleo, Keralis, BDubs, Ren, and TFC all bolted down the ice path, all together in three boats. BDubs was busy wrapping up a cut that Keralis had given himself in hopes of the blood trail leading Tango, Impulse, and Zedaph away from the tower, where Stress and Scar were hiding with Grian.

Despite being injured, Keralis was pushing on in the boat, keeping it steady to not go too fast, as they were the last boat in line behind Ren with TFC, and Joe with Cleo in the lead.

Now they knew the three demon hunters were behind them because Scar had messaged them, saying that he saw the three run into the portal before joining Stress and Grian up in the greenhouse level of the tower.

Their plan was simple: Lose Team ZIT in the Nether before returning to the Overworld and letting Xisuma close off the connections between the portals for the time being.

TFC grumbled angrily from the back of Ren’s boat.

“This is a ridiculous plan. We were all tasked to protect Grian, yet here we are running away from the problem, while Stress and Scar are the only ones truly protecting him!”

“I know you have your doubt about this plan, TFC, but you have to trust us. Tango, Impulse, and Zedaph are strong opponents. If we can remove them from the equation for now, then we can all get back to help Stress and Scar. Or even better, Wels, Mumbo, and Xisuma in fighting,” Joe reasoned from up ahead.

After a moment of silence, Cleo drew her sword and stabbed it into the ice below, bringing her and Joe’s boat to a literal screeching halt. Ren yelped as his boat collided with theirs, and Keralis rapidly turned his boat to slow it down and prevent crashing into TFC. Luckily, he was successful.

“Cleo, what in your right mind-“

“We need to leave the transport system. They’ll find us easily in here, and we need to know we’ve dragged them out far enough before returning to the Overworld,” She said grimly. “Come on,”

She pulled her sword out of the ice and grabbed her pickaxe, breaking some of the glass panes on the side and also some of the wall of the hub tunnel.

“Are you out of your mind, Cleo?” Joe scolded her as she prepped her elytra, looking out at the looming lava ocean.

“What better choice do we have? If we just go through one of the portals, ZIT will be able to easily follow us back,” She paused. “Look. There’s a Fortress over there. We can lose them in there,”

“Yeah and there’s a possibility we’ll get lost as well,” Joe grumbled.

They were about to continue arguing, but a shout broke their concentration on the conversation. All heads turned to look down the transport hall, only to see three furious shapes bolting towards them; two with elytra and one with true wings.

"Scatter!" Cleo commanded, and they all did as she said, bolting through the hole in the wall. Those with elytra activated them, rocketing over the lava ocean. The only issue was TFC didn't have any. Joe quickly fastened his grip onto the older Hermit, spreading his feathered wings widely and launching after the others with a sudden burst of speed. The older grunted at the sudden difference in speeds, but he couldn't find the will to complain in this situation. He stole a glance behind them, seeing the three ZITs coming to the hole in the wall. They followed suit in furiously launching into the air. Cleo led the pack into the Fortress, all of them landing in quick succession. She dragged them into a Netherwart chamber, hoping the sounds from the nearby blazes would provide them well-enough cover.

"My friends.." A voice hissed as the sound of three pairs of feet landing on the wearing netherbrick could be heard nearby. "Surrender the demon, and all will be well,"

Joe leaned up slightly, peaking through the gaps of a netherbrick fence window. The faces of Tango and Impulse, and the top of Zedaph's head, came in to view from another window in the bridge parallel to them. Joe immediately crouched down again, brows furrowed. He turned to the others. "We need to get out of here, now," He whispered.

"And how do you intend we do that, genius?" Cleo rolled her eyes.

"You guys make a break for the portal hub and I distract them,"

"Wait, what-?!" Keralis's hand was swift to cover Cleo's mouth as she bursted out at a volume higher than desirable. "Cleo, I love your face, but it'd be really nice to not get caught right now," He hissed in her ear.

"We can hear you~ What are you discussing? Maybe a plan as to where to hide the demon? Perhaps you can tell us.. make it easier for all of us," Tango's voice hissed in a startlingly calm tone.

"You all need to go, _now_ ," Joe hissed. "Get to the portal hub, and get to Grian's tower as quick as possible. Get Grian, Scar, and Stress out of there and somewhere safer,"

"You can take them to my bunker," TFC butt in.

Joe nodded. "The bunker will most likely be the safest place right now. Once you have them there, go back and help Mumbo, Wels, and Xisuma if needed. I'll hold these three off as long as I can. They think we have Grian with us, and we can use that to our advantage to throw them off course and away from helping the others. We must protect Grian at all costs, because, as we know, well... our friends won't hesitate to kill him," There was a silent pause, the only noise to be heard were the howls of blazes, screams of ghasts, and the bubbling of lava, accompanied by spontaneous footsteps of Team ZIT. "With me holding them back, the person with the strongest elytra will have to carry TFC-"

The eldest Hermit held his hand up, shaking his head. "Oh no no no. I may be old, but I'm not stupid, nor am I collateral damage or dead weight. I won't be accompanying the others in this wild goose chase, I'll be staying with you and fighting them off so that these fellows can get our newest friend to safety,"

This was followed with stunned silence, only Joe breaking it with something barely above a whisper. "But TFC..."

"You all may have the advantage of youth over me, but I have the advantage of experience and wit. And besides, even an old chap like me can respawn in this world. Xisuma made sure of it. I'll be fine, and in all honesty, it is plain disrespect to deny me this. All I've ever done was watch you kiddos mess around and prank each other. I never took part in it because it was friendly banter. But now, one of our own is in danger, and from his own family at that. I won't sit around anymore and pass this by. I simply won't stand for this unjust movement of bloodlust. Grian has never wronged us, or on purpose at least. He has never held any ill-will towards any of us, and for them to respond so violently against something he couldn't control?" TFC shook his head. "I've seen many darned things in my lifetime, but none as wrong as this,"

Joe sighed quietly, before nodding. "You all heard the man. TFC and I will hold them back while you guys escape. We're running out of time, you all need to leave," And with that, they all jumped up, luckily none of Team ZIT in sight.

The people not staying activated their elytras and bolted for the portal hub tunnel. TFC and Joe came to a skidding halt by the end of the bridge in which the rest of them jumped off of. TFC cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Go! Get Grian to safety! We'll hold them off!"

At that, the three hunters appeared before them in seconds, and Joe saw Cleo cast one last glance at them from the hole in the wall before disappearing, knowing she intended for the three boys to see her.

"Cocky, are we? Zed, Tango, after them!"

The three jumped into the air, intending to go straight past the two. Joe roared a battle cry and leapt after them.

"Traitors! All of you!" He grabbed Impulse's ankle, and threw him off balance, sending him back onto the bridge with TFC. The elder Hermit had his sword drawn, bright wisps and plumes of magic smoke licking at the surface, displaying the power of the blade in his hand. Joe bolted up reaching for Tango, but the winged one hissed and smacked him away, scratching with his claws.

Joe slowed back, quickly grabbing his bow and an arrow. He pulled back the string, taking a deep breath, before aiming and letting it go. The arrow screeched and whizzed through the air, the tip of it bursting into flame as the enchantment worked its course. The arrow hit exactly where he wanted it, thankfully, burning a hole straight through Zedaph's elytra.

The smaller of Team ZIT shrieked as he started plummeting towards the lava ocean. Tango bolted for him, and that's when Joe took the opportunity to ram into both of them, sending them both barreling towards the bridge where TFC was defiantly holding his own against Impulse with his sword.

Impulse jumped back to where his two teammates landed on the brick, holding his sword tightly.

"Look guys, we don't have to fight. We're all friends here. We are simply trying to remove the danger in our midst, and then life can go back to normal,"

"You speak big words, Impulse, but do you realize the true meaning behind not only the words flowing from your mouth, but also the opinion on which you stand? You three, along with the others, are hunting one of our dear friends down with every intent to kill him, for what? Because of his heritage? Do you not realize that a demon stands beside you at this very moment?" Tango's eyes went wide, Zedaph's face paled, and Impulse looked down with guilt. Though all three of their looks disappeared in seconds. "Is it because Grian stole an angel's wings simply to get away from the wretched world he'd been born in to? Nobody can blame him for wanting to get out of there. He wanted to find a place he could truly be safe, and you all are taking that away," TFC scolded them, his usually calm demeanor breaking with chips of fury slowly falling into his tone. Joe stepped forward. "You really demonize a person who took an angel's wings to escape that hell, when one of your own lovers is someone who killed and took the wings of a beast that simply was protecting its home and egg from invaders?!" He hissed, pointing his glare at the black, draconic wings that were folded tightly against Tango's back. "Are you really that stupid, unjust and prejudicial? What has Grian done that's any worse than what Tango has done?!"

Impulse's face was blank. "This is surprising, coming from an angel,"

"And that changes what? I would've happily given my wings to Grian if it meant he could escape the Nether, join the Hermits, and go to become one of my dearest friends,"

Silence fell on them, and for a moment, Joe thought they weren't going to say anything else. TFC stepped towards them, sheathing his sword. "It might take a long time for him to forgive all of you, but if you join us; switch to the side that you know is doing the right thing. This whole instance shouldn't have happened. Grian has done nothing bad to us, he doesn't deserve to be wronged so heavily for his heritage. As long as his heart is in the right place, we have no right to hate him for the horns on his head or the black feathers of his wings," TFC held out his hand. "Join us. Together, as Hermits, as one big family, we can clear up the shenanigans and set things right,"

* * *

Mumbo sped down the tunnel, trying his best not to smack his wings into the walls or the ice boatway. He kept his eyes glued to the droplets of blood that had begun to trail off on the ice. It eventually stopped altogether, and he came to a slow stop, landing and sighing in frustration and worry. Their communicators were offline, so he couldn't simply message the group to locate them. He furrowed his brows, and tightened his hand into a fist. This whole situation was totally uncalled for. His friends were going after his love for something out of his control. 

And he wasn't even there to help protect him.

* * *

A sword clattered to the concrete floor, followed by a loud thud and a strained groan.

Xisuma struggled to sit up, naturally weakened without his helmet, which had been thrown across the room by Doc.

Said man was stalking towards him, dents in his metal arm and blood trickling from wounds in his natural arm. He held his trident, a smug look on his face as he approached the admin.   
  


“I fought you before and won. What made you think you’d come to any avail this time?” Doc cooed, pointing the prongs of the trident at Xisuma.

”I thought you had some form of honor, though seeing how you’ve treated your friends, I see I was wrong,” Xisuma cast a glance to his right, where an unconscious Wels was thrown against the wall, his right wing bloody and mangled, near the point of no return. Doc had struck it with lightning, leaving at least half of the limb singed, and without feathers. The electrocution had also sent him unconscious, hence why he was lain against the wall.

Xisuma tried to sit up again, using his hands for support, but they slipped and he only fell back onto his back. The storm had caused the ocean to be unsettled, and water and started pouring in from the entrances, as well as rain pouring in from the massive hole in the window from the previous strike.

X could feel the little shards of glass poking at him, but he paid them no mind.

All he could think about, as he was held at the tips of a trident, was that he’d failed. He’d failed his server. He’d failed his friends. _He’d failed Grian.._

And without himself and Wels to stop him from securing the admin’s ruby stone, Doc would have the unlimited ability to destroy the innocent demon in numerous different ways.

And all he could do was watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’d had about half of the nether scene written for months but I never finished it. Until today. Literally, I spent so much time working on it yesterday, and I finally decided to just finish it up and post it since you all have been waiting for so long.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and I’ll see you soon :)


End file.
